Captain's Log: Anthony J. Stone
Command and Personal Logs of Anthony J. Stone Captain's Log Stardate #91268.97 It has been some time since I have recorded a log, since before the loss of the Whaleshark. The crew had a short service for Siowlysu, his people’s funeral rites were simple enough. Which was fortunate considering the circumstances. A good man and a good officer who broke under extreme conditions, gone but never forgotten. My appointments with the Commodore are helping alot, if for no other reason than its nice to have a sounding board. It’s occurred to me that I have never gone to a counselor before, maybe if I had I could have handled this better. Commodore has asked me to come up with five options for continuing here in this reality, at least three have to not include doing so as a Starfleet officer. I’m not sure I know how to be a civilian anymore. I’ll do my best to come up with something before my next appointment. Stardate #91271.82 Being on the bridge of a ship again, even if temporarily really helped me find ground, even this small opportunity to assist with training the Starbase staff makes me feel a bit more whole. It was so good to see my crew pull together like that. The scenario was different from what I’m use to, and how it was dealt with. While I understand the perspective it stills seems a bit off to risk a whole station for what was effectively a derelict alien ship. Afterwards the debriefing with Admiral Vaughn was more causal, and gave me a great deal of hope for our future here. His suggestion for us to evaluate their ships and tactics fills me with a new purpose. Stardate #91275.21 The crew and I are once again aboard the USS Sakura, without live targets the assessment of the vessels combat abilities will be limted, but our current situation should allow me to start a base comparison between the Armitage and Odin Classes. We have moved toward the edge of Remora Sector space to limit any encounters with civilian traffic. Stardate Supplimental: Sensors have dectected a faint but definate warp signal coming from a near by planetary system, the data matches no known propulsion system. After advising Remora of our intentions we have plotted course to investigate. Stardate #91455.44 The Orion assault a few weeks back gave us more than ample data for an assessment of the USS Sakura's tactical evaluation. I hope the reports filed with the Admiral meet with his approval, all department heads contributed as well as myself. With that out of the way we have spend the last two weeks inspecting one of the new Avenger battlecruisers provided to the 8th. At first I was supicious of the similarities between some of the Avengers innovations and my former vessel, but after our bow to stern examination and confering with my bridge officers, it is most evidently just convergent technology. I have requested materials and permissions to begin some small modifications to this particular Avenger hull, and over the last few weeks put a crew vote on a handful of names from suggestions made by my department heads. USS Hyperion has come out on time and I look forward to a response from the Commodore and the Admiral on my requests. I suspect some will not get approved, the cloaking device may be asking a bit too much but if you don't ask... Doztri convinced me to go to the Halloween Party on Remora, it was alright, I was worried someone would take offence at showing up as a younger Riker, but found the command staff in similar costumes. All in good fun, I guess. After all imitation is the most sincern form of flattery. Stardate #91463.11 While I was aware that the Admiral had been content with my report on the Sakura and as well as the overall evaluation of the Escort Carrier's potential, I did not expect the events that took place during the meeting. While I had half expected some of my requests for the Avenger evaluation to be granted, that he would approve them all had not entered my mind. What would follow would leave me spending the rest of the meeting unable to wipe the smirk off my face. I had prepared the applications for Starfleet from myself and my crew some weeks before, but had never found a good time to deliver them. When I passed the PADD to the Admiral I expected a smile, and a polite notification that it would be taken under review. Again the Admiral left me speechless by virtually instantly approving all 268 applications, and granting me official command of the USS Hyperion. The crew are the happiest many have been since we arrived here. We have a new home and I can't say that it doesn't feel amazing. Its like getting a new lease on life, a second chance. With the renewed vigor and the additonal personnel on route the Hyperion should be ready days ahead of schedule. On another note I have to meet with my command staff, the Iota Protocol is a relic of our reality and our former Starfleet Command. However is it a breach of our Oath to share what we know with Remora and Admiral Vaughn. This is not a decision I can make alone. Personal Log Stardate # Category:Personnel Logs